


Run As Far As It Will Let Me

by MagieFish



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: A happy ending?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: This is what’s left.





	Run As Far As It Will Let Me

Six stared out at the ocean. Bleak waves crashing against a bleak shore with a bleak sky. She looked around. Not a ship or soul in sight. Just miles and miles of a dirty ocean, stained by the sins of monsters. Six breathed in the air. It was fresher than the Moor’s, but that was a low bar to set. The strong gust of wind blew into her face. She pulled down her hood, allowing it to make her black hair fly. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. This was what was left of the world. A world of monsters and beasts that wanted nothing more than to kill her. But now she was ready for it. She was ready to run as far as it would let her. Sitting down, Six felt the sand under her fingers. She laughed and the laugh was carried by the miserable wind. She didn’t really mind who heard it. In the distance, a brown shape was making its way over the horizon. It was a very familiar rowing boat. Standing up once more, Six went to greet it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small thing I decided to make for no particular reason.


End file.
